


Home Is Where the Heart Is

by Jen425



Category: Super Sentai Series, Tokusatsu, 騎士竜戦隊リュウソウジャー | Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger
Genre: Developing Relationships, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: She made a home for them all to return to, and they always do.
Relationships: Asuna/Bamba/Canalo/Koh/Melto/Nada/Towa/Tatsui Ui
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Toku Poly Ficathon 2020





	Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tothelight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothelight/gifts).



> OT8? Yes PLEASE.
> 
> There’s a munch of established and developing background relationships in this fic too but it focuses on Asuna’s.

Canalo is actually amazing with the kids, Asuna has to admit. When he’s not giving them terrible dating advice, that is.

“How  _ are _ you so good with them, anyways?” She asks one day, waving as the kids walk back to the village. Canalo shrugs.

“I helped Mossa Rex take care of my sister,” he says. “And I am a prince who know his subjects.”

His face darkens.

“There aren’t very many children, among us, though,” he says, sadly. “And I’m starting to wonder if I can even help at all.”

Right. Sometimes Asuna forgets that his ridiculous quest to get a wife is for the sake of his people.

“I’m rooting for you, you know,” she says, smiling. Canalo smiles right back.

“I know,” he says. “Although… would you like to get dinner with me, in the outside world?”

Asuna blinks.

“Is this you finally realizing I’m a woman?” She asks. Canalo laughs.

“It’s me realizing you might be a match,” he says. “But I’ll pay for a good buffet.”

Asuna smiles. She’s talked this over with Koh and Melto and Ui, since Ui joined them and since Towa started dating Koh and since they’d all fallen for Bamba. Since Koh was inconsolable for the first night after Nada’s death and then woke up the next morning with a switch flipped all sure of his new powers.

“I wouldn’t mind a good buffet,” she quips.

Canalo smiles in return.

  
  
  


Koh had found both the knowledge of how Nada and Gaisorg had become the Max Ryusoul Changer and a possible way to revive him in a book Master Red had, which made since, when Master Red has been the Master of both of them.

“I’m taking Nada to the Trials,” he says. “If he succeeds, he might be returned.”

Koh is right, of course, because Koh is almost always right when he gets stubborn and hopeful. And Nada stays at the school for several months.

“You should ask Koh out,” Asuna says, one day, as they observe the kids’ dueling practice. Nada blinks.

“Eh?”

“He’s head over heals for you,” Asuna says. “And he missed you.”

“Don’t think I was worth all that,” Nada says, with a shrug. “You guys still managed to save the world.”

“You helped,” Asuna responds. “And you’re here, you’re one of us.”

Nada is silent, but a scuffle breaks out right when he opens his mouth to speak.

He still takes her advice. Then asks her out a week later.

  
  
  


Melto teaches most of the like. Science classes, whenever he comes to visit. Which is often, the village isn’t so obnoxiously far from the Tatsui house that he doesn’t come at least twice every week or two.

Sometimes he has concrete things that go over Asuna’s head fairly quickly, but that she listens to intently because she does miss the Dinoknights, and she does love Melto.

Other times it’s to say hello, or of course to help with the kids.

Either way it always makes her so happy to have him home and nearby. Especially now that Nada’s taking Koh to finally see the world and eventually catch up with Towa.

With a fight they never expected to end finally over, they all have a chance to wander.

But Melto’s visits remind her that they all still have a home.

“Are you following me?” Melto asks, carefully. Asuna blinks out of her thoughts.

“I missed the last sentence,” she says. “Sorry.”

Melto sighs.

“It’s fine,” he says. “The summary is to say that we got nothing new, but it was still important knowledge.”

“Oh,” Asuna says. “That’s good.”

Melto smiles.

  
  
  


It’s not, obviously, that Asuna doesn’t consistently keep up with Ui over the phone and over Skype, or with Towa and Nada and Koh, when they have service. And the kids do occasionally peak in, so Ui knows all twenty-five of them before she returns to Japan.

That said, Asuna has been running the school for over six months by the time she does, and Koh and Nada are off to travel more places again, so it’s really nice to see Ui smiling and surrounded by the younger kids at the school.

“It’s nice to properly meet you guys,” she says, smiling.

She stays fo the day, and in the evening, Ui and Asuna watch the sun set, together.

“So this is the home you’ve made to come back to?” Ui asks. There’s a surprising sadness in her voice when she says it. Does she think…

“You’re welcome here, too,” Asuna says. “Obviously. I mean, you letting us stay with you is… what inspired us.”

“Oh,” Ui says, before smiling. “I’m glad I’m home, then.”

  
  
  


“Hey, didn’t we all plan to go together?” Koh asks. Wherever he currently is, the moon is out and can be seen, a flashlight showing his face.

Asuna hmms, going through the kids’ papers but still paying attention to the screen. After all of the messes they’ve been through, she tries to take care of subjects like history preservation, but she’s actually terrible at it, herself.

“I guess it just kind of… slipped our minds,” she says. “A lot has happened.”

“You should come meet us,” Koh says. “We could all meet up somewhere, you and me and Nada and Bamba and Towa and Ui and Melto and Canalo.”

“And where would my kids go?” Asuna counters, jokingly.

Koh hmms. Shrugs.

“It’s just an idea,” he says. “Besides, we’ll be home soon, anyways.”

  
  
  


Towa doesn’t come to help teach as much as just to visit her, which Asuna actually appreciates.

“You heard from Koh, lately?” He asks, a few days after Asuna’s conversation with the Red in question.

“We never did go on that group adventure we planned,” she says. Towa blinks.

“What?” He asks. “Wait, no… we agreed to travel the world together, when it was all over.” He blinks again. “Do you want to?”

Asuna hmms.

“I’d like to,” she admits. “Spend time with everyone again, try new foods, all sorts of stuff.”

“Probably be hard to find time to leave with 25 students, though,” Towa replies. “Although… we could always bring them with us.”

Asuna blinks.

“That’s an amazing idea.”

  
  
  


Bamba is the one who comes home the most often, if Asuna is honest. Even though most of them are in the country, they wander in and out. Bamba however is a solid presence, save for time spend with his Master.

Melto does a lot of teaching when he’s here, but Bamba is just good with the kids.

He’s sparring with Asuna at dawn, however, when Asuna brings the idea up as a distraction.

“Taking the children?” He asks. Asuna blocks his strike. “That’d be hard.”

“It would be a good experience for them to see the outside world,” Asuna points out, “all of it.”

“…True.”

Asuna gets a lucky hit in and manages to knock Bamba to the ground with his sword out of reach.

“I think I want to go, at least,” she says, offering her hand. Bamba takes it.

Turned away from her, he says “yeah, me too… but why don’t we use some of the time as a break from school, too?”

  
  
  


“Finally just the eight of us,” someone says.

“Finally  _ all _ eight of us,” someone else says.

Asuna knows who said what, of course, but she’s more focused on her food and the stars.

It is nice to have everyone together, though.

It’ll be nice to all go home together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
